Nueva Familia
by rawr-uke
Summary: La madre de Anna se a casado y quiere formar una familia,así que se mudan. Anna acepta feliz tener nuevo padre y una hermana mayor pero todo cambia al conocerla esa fría y seria mirada... Dios porque de todos a ella le toca esa hermana mayor mala y calculadora que realmente llega a odiar o ¿es lo contrario? Elsanna
1. Chapter 1

Todo empezó con un "adáptate, será como empezar de nuevo" eso es lo que mamá decía que haga, como toda buena niña obedezco y ahora estoy aquí en un colegio ¡SOLO DE CHICAS! Y yo que pensé que encontraría un lindo novio, es el final de mi juventud… pero bueno déjenme presentarme mi nombre es Anna Frozen tengo 16 años de padres separados y soy hija única, bueno lo era, ya que desde que mi madre se casó con Maurice Arendelle cambio mi apellido a Arendelle y también me entere que tengo una hermana mayor, lo cual es algo irritante ya que mamá dice que debo hablarle con respeto, aun ni la conozco y ya me exigen que la trate con respeto… volviendo al tema, a mi madre se le ocurrió la loca idea de llevarme con ella y convivir con mi "nueva familia", cosa que de inmediato negué, pero que después acepté ya que mi mamá me convence rápido o yo caigo muy rápido, el punto es que aquí estoy, en un nuevo colegio totalmente frustrada, estaba hundida en mis pensamientos cuando una chica no muy alta de apariencia "nerd" se acerca a mí.

X : Disculpa- me dice mientras anota algo en esa libreta

Anna: ¿Si? – le digo mientras le sonrió amablemente

X : Soy Camila y soy delegada de la disciplina de aquí, ven conmigo- me toma del brazo bruscamente.

Anna: ¿HE? Porqué- me suelto de su agarre y la miro molesta

Camila: No cumples con las normas del colegio, tienes las uñas pintadas, tu falda es extremadamente corta, estas totalmente maquillada y tienes un móvil en tu mano, todo eso viola las normas y no se permite ningún tipo de excepción, así que dame tu nombre para que te anote- en ese instante escondí mi móvil detrás por mi falda, no quería que me lo quitaran y después me acerque enojada donde ella.

Anna: ¿Qué? ¿Estás de broma cierto? Donde esta lo divertido en esto, de todos modos insistiéndome así no harás que te diga quién soy y que obedezca a estas estupideces- dije mofándome, en eso llega una chica alta de bellos rastros de cabellos rubios que con el sol parecía ser blanco era realmente hermosa ¿Qué estoy pensando?

X : vivir con normas te hará convivir en la sociedad y no terminar como una zorrita nocturna- me dijo aquella chica que ase un momento pensé que era hermosa.

Camila: Elsa pe…perdón Presidenta, no creo que deba hablarle así…-la miro con miedo y luego agacho la mirada.

Elsa : Lo siento, pero ella debe entender que todas estamos en las mismas condiciones, así que si quieres estar aquí deberás de respetar las normas-dijo eso y se acercó más a mí, como retándome, lo cual yo acepte y me acerque mucho más a ella, quedamos muy cerca la una de la otra

Anna: ¿No estás solo transgiversando la verdad a tu favor? Dices que estamos en las mismas condiciones pero yo vengo recién llegando, no tenía ni idea sobre estas estúpidas normas, así que no me vengas con cuentos- dije y esto y sentí como muchas chicas nos observaban y murmuraban cosas, vi como ella se quedó callada y solté una carcajada, en ese instante ella me abrazo, lo que hiso congelarme y bajo su mano hasta mi cintura metió su mano en mi falda y ¡bam! Me quito mi preciado celular, me soltó del abrazo y sonrió.

Elsa: A partir de mañana seguirás todas las normas ¿ha quedado claro?- dijo eso y se fue llevándose mi amado celular, como la odio.


	2. Primer Beso

Tenía pensado que sea Citrus versión Elsanna, aunque le cambiare algunas cosas a la historia.

Cap 2: Hermana Nueva

Luego de que "la presidenta" me quitara mi celular, me dirigí al baño, a quitarme el maquillaje, no quería más problemas por hoy… por cierto ella olía realmente bien ¡! Qué demonios estoy pensando ¡!, escuche que sonó la campana, así que busque cual sería mi salón de clases, entre y el profesor que por cierto que estaba muy guapo, me hiso presentarme a la clases, noté que varias me miraban raro, yo solo hice la vista gorda e ignore las miradas, la chica que se sentaba junto a mí fue realmente simpática se llamaba Hansa, hablamos de muchas cosas, incluso me dijo cómo hacer para que me devuelvan mi preciado celular, es mi primera amiga de aquí…Bueno luego de que termino la jornada escolar, me dirigí donde Hansa me señalo para recuperar mi celular, toque y entre, allí tuve que escuchar como una señora de 200 años me sermoneaba , luego de eso, de casualidad vi al profesor guapo y lo seguí para pedirle su número, pero lo que vi me dejo congelada, allí estaba el y "la presidenta" besándose, tal fue mi estado de shok que me quede ahí como estatua y como lo supuse ella me vio, pero no hiso nada siguió dejando que el la besara, yo trate de huir como pude sin hacer ruido y "pasar desapercibida", luego de ese momento incomodo me dirigí corriendo a mi nueva casa, allí me encontré con mamá quien me regañaba.

-Anna dijiste que me ayudarías con la mudanza-me dijo mientras cargaba unas cajas

-Lo siento, tuve unos pequeños problemas, por cierto esta mi papi nuevo por ¿aquí?

-Bueno…él se fue a conocer el mundo, regresara dentro de unos meses- Creo que mamá se enamoró de un tipo raro

-Mamá ¿estas feliz con todo esto?

-Sí, mucho, te tengo a ti, mi preciada niña y a mi nueva hija- oí como se habré la puerta-Oh ahí está, Anna déjame presentarte a Elsa, tu nueva hermana mayor-Me di vuelta para saludar a mi nueva hermanita y que sorpresota me llevo, era ella "la presidenta", quien me había quitado mi amado celular y me dejo en ridículo.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-pregunte indignada

-Me presento, soy Elsa Arendelle, desde hoy seremos hermanas un gusto, estaré sobre tu cuidado hermanita menor-Me sonrió sínicamente, la muy maldita, estoy segura que ella me recuerda y aun así me trata como si nada hubiera pasado. Le iba a responder un "jamás serás mi hermana" pero mamá creo que leyó mi mente.

-Anna llévate bien con ella y no quiero nada de peleas, recuerda que es tu hermana mayor-La mire enojada, dios está en mi contra, primero entro a un colegio solo de chicas, luego me entero que la perra desgraciada que me dejo en ridículo será mi nueva hermana mayor y lo mas más frustrante es que debo decirle Onee-san ya que es mayor que yo por un año y aquí en Japón se debe respetar a las "hermanas mayores" como odio esto, desearía volver a Inglaterra, pero sé que no puedo, debo acostumbrarme a mi nueva vida.

Entre a donde seria "nuestra habitación" y la vi ordenando su ropa

-Creo que no tuvimos un buen comienzo, pero bueno borrón y cuenta nueva soy Anna –Le estire la mano para que nos saludáramos, pero ella se paró y se acercó a su escritorio, ignorándome por completo, ya veo…así que si quiere jugar de este modo, jugare también, oh si la hare hablar.

-así que… Hablando de hoy, ¿No estuviste besándote apasionadamente con nuestro guapo profesor? ¿Está bien que haga eso, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil? O ¿fue la excitación del momento y que alguien los pudiera encontrar? ¿Fue ese tu primer beso?-Note como ella se acercó a mí, me miraba pero aun no decía ninguna palabra así que seguí hablando-¿Sabes? Besar a alguien debería ser… más romántico, donde los sentimientos están a flor de piel entre ambos, bueno tú sabes-Le sonreí y vi como ella me miraba atentamente, después, todo paso tan rápido, me empujo, se puso encima de mí y me beso apasionadamente, Luego de eso me quede inmóvil y vi como ella se paraba

-Besar a alguien es así, note como me dio una mirada triste y se fue dando un portazo.

Yo quede analizando lentamente lo ocurrido, MI PRIMER BESO, aquel que esperaba que fuera con la persona indicada, me lo acaba de robar mi hermanastra y lo peor es que… creo que me gusto


End file.
